TFT-LCD is the acronym of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display. Color filter on array (COA) is the technique that producing a color filter on a TFT substrate.
During the TFT-LCD panel design of the COA technique, as the benzene ring of the G color filter has a branched chain containing bromine (Br) element, the Br ions can easily be separated under high temperature, the Br ions will contaminate the cell.
In the prior art, in order to prevent a post spacer (PS) from bursting the color filter and contaminating the cell to generate cell substances when the cell section has PS substances, PS will merely be placed at positions of red and blue color filters. But the PS ratio is required to be constant, the manner can hardly meet the requirement of the PS ratio in the measuring range of a matrix.